A Demon's Love
by GravityWolf
Summary: Your name is the SUPERNATURAL FANDOM and your emotions are really mixed up. The first time you met him you threw salt in his eyes and screamed at him. The second time you met him you broke out the torch and holy water. The third time, you kissed him. Fandomstuck fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Your name is the SUPERNATURAL FANDOM and you don't like him at all. He was weird. Very weird. His skin was pale gray, the color of shadow. His eyes glowed nocturnally, so in the daytime his pupils would be dilated and possess some disturbing golden color to them, while his irises were neon green. Like his blood color when you stabbed him with a dagger, accidently of course, he just startled you...somewhat. And that other time where you punched him the face when he got to close in your personal space.

You admit, you've had your fair share of attacking because just the other day you tried to talk to him and he nearly rammed you with those devil candy-corn horns. This may be your fault because when your met him, you weren't the nicest guy. In fact, you probably started off on the wrong foot. But the wrong foot ended up being the right foot because things made a path their own way.

When you had that dramatic update, he came over to you, and though he wasn't the best about the situation, he still comforted you.

"Nat..."  
"Go away." You growled under your breath, moving away from him.

"What happened?"  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing happened in the recent episode?"  
"No."  
"Then why are you crying."  
"I'm not fucking crying."

He leans over you and you flip out your wings to shield yourself and he shrieks and hops back a step. You let out a rough laugh, contorted by tears. Wait...no you're not...crying, you're just...  
You have no words left. Actually, 'oh my god' is all you've really got left. You are expecting him to make a move or something. Jeer and laugh and do something crude or mean. But instead he just sits, glaring, but watching. And he doesn't go away. He doesn't LEAVE. He just inches closer every other minute.

His stare-down is like laser-beams. They are fucking burn like the fires of hell. And the emotional waves that are rolling off him strongly and you are pretty sure that they are not happy little sunshine waves.

They are 'i hate you so much but I don't think I could kill you' little waves. And then you feel his hand on yours and you drearily look up. And you are really shocked. His eyes, they reflect your own sorrow and anger, and you can see all the death ad pain he has gone through. The times where he has mentally and physically broken down. Cried his neon tears. Hugged someone. And babbled about the dead ones. That's him. And it's also you.  
You lean into his hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is the SUPERNATURAL FANDOM and you're biding your time by annoying your crush- you mean…irritating demon 'friend'. As you open the door to his home as if it is yours, he groans but doesn't shove you out the door. Or he hasn't yet at least.

"So explain this to me." You kick back your feet in the chair and startle Homestuck.

"What do you mean?"

"This whole black quadrant thing." You wave your hand up in the air and his face lights up and adorable green. He looks at a loss of words.

"O-Oh, well Supernatural, that's kinda a whole romance thing, you don't-"

"Well, okay, sign me up."

His begins to freak out, like he usually does, and to you, it's cute. In a…demonic sort of way. His black bangs are messily brushed over his forehead and his bright eyes stand out in the room as he looks at you. His claws grip into the back of your shoulders, and you yelp as you're tossed backward.

When his eyes meet yours again, they're feral, yet mysterious and alluring. A growl rumbles through your smiling mouth as his claws begin to cut skin.

"Playing naughty, eh Homestuck? I like that." You flip around to kick him back and stand your ground. He hisses, bristling a little, and you two begin to circle like predators fighting over food. The question is who is going to win?

Before anything can happen a large roar vibrates the whole apartment. Is that what you think it is? The ground trembles, both you and Homestuck fall. It gets louder and louder. The door bursts open and two fandoms pretty much fall in. A sloppy mess of brown hair, topped with a blue-white hat confirms the Gravity Falls Fandom, and the other is a rainbow looking sweater freak- ah, the MLP fandom. Another figure strides in, and you recognize those large big red ears anywhere.

"EDM, seriously, right now?" You yell as he hastily makes his way through, carrying a large boom-box and twirling a cigarette in his other. He laughs, cranking the volume down to 87% high. It still is able to shake the room. You wonder how fandoms live near EDM without being irritated, because the whole hallway is probably thudding with the loud dub-step.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" MLP grins over to you, giving Homestuck a clinging hug. You laugh as he nearly falls over, and then turns a glare at you. Gravity Falls is rolling her eyes, and then looks over at you with a wink. Her grin is brace-filled, but still nice. You don't have the chance to say anything before EDM cuts in.

"Hey, Nat, long time-"

"No see, yeah. Could you stop making my eardrums bleed, please?" You groan, only receiving a laugh as he messes with the volume until its down low. His smile that stretches all the way across his face still disturbs you, because HOW is that possible?

"Dude, its been forever!" His arm swings across you neck as he lazily leans on you. Homestuck is laughing at you of course. It's hard to believe that EDM was a close friend of yours. How is this possible now, you have no idea.

"Yeah, you mean like a week?" You try to pull him off of you, but he ends up going right to your side.

"Yeah…something like that!" He drawls out his words like he's on a drug. He probably is anyway. As you rub your forehead exhaustedly, you question him.

"Why are you here?"

"We were just passin' by!" EDM grins happily, black hair swishing across his shoulders. You whip out your lighter and a cigar quickly, still glaring at the too happy fandom. You've known him for a while and he's acting strange. Something isn't right.

You roll your eyes and dodge as Homestuck tries to knock the smoke out of your hands. Then as EDM begins to move, you trip him and he topples over with a yelp. You laugh and then turn and put a foot on his chest to suspend him from getting up.

"Okay, anyway, again EDM. Why are YOU here?" All the other fandoms look quite startled, Homestuck the least since you've pinned him before. Gravity Falls starts forward, but then MLP moves her aside and stands forward. Little weirdo and jerk he may be, he's pretty brave.

"Well…EDM came on the commands of… …" He mummers awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. Both EDM and Gravity lurch up to the rainbow-haired fandom.

"You weren't supposed to tell him that!" Gravity Falls hisses, smacking him on the back of the head harshly. EDM is struggling underneath your foot, choking out words as quick as possible.

"He said nothing, he said NOTHING! Don't listen to him; I drugged his drink at my place! He's not thinking straight!" The fandom shrieks at you.

"You did what?" MLP barks at the panicked fandom. Gravity is already starting to drag him away but the door slams shut automatically. Homestuck peers out, neon eyes lit like candles, guarding the door threateningly. The brown haired girl freezes, and whips around to look back at you and EDM. With a sigh, she throws MLP to the side and sits by the table, not attempting escape anymore.

"Fine. EDM, just tell them," She throws a cold glare at the Pony fandom whose looking very fearful, "They're gonna find out soon enough anyway."

EDM nods and begins. It doesn't take long for you and Homestuck to be charging out the door, towards the hospital, for a friend's life may be at stake.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Your name is the SUPERNATURAL FANDOM and how could this happen?

"You're such an idiot!" You run your hands through one of your closest friend's hair, sobbing like a baby and hugging him crushingly, even though he's unconscious. It's disturbing and scary to see the blood on his head, wounded and messy, some getting on your own. He wouldn't hear all the things you're saying to him. His head lolls a little as you shake him. The doctors are watching with concern, trying to pry you from him as gently as they can.

"Sir, you shouldn't do that-"

"DON'T tell me WHAT to DO!" You scream, flipping your wings out behind you in a protective manner. They hit some of the screens and nearly two nurses. Now you've done it, they'll call security or put you in some therapy room! Wings surrounding your friend shield, you bark at them to get back. Some start to pull you away, and it results in you screeching and crying. You feel as if this is it but suddenly the door opens loudly with a snap, a familiar fizzling crack that you recognize.

"Oi! Get the hell back from my friends or I'll use my weapons!" And there it is, the British accent that you've known for a while. By weapons, he actually means a magical screwdriver. There is a loud whirring sound, a flash of green light and a loud pop as multiple lights are blown out. The computer's screens crack and smoke, ringing dully.

Crisis averted. You can tell the doctors and assistants are gone but you're still protecting your friend like a mother wolf over her newborn pups. And that's to say, threateningly. When will he ever learn, you wonder, wiping a trail of blood from his forehead. This is sad, it's so hard to comprehend.

A hand rests on your shoulder and you relax a little. You glance over to see a man, shorter than you but taller than average, wearing a set of glasses that has one lens red and the other blue. Atop his head is a red fez which you've complained is a hat designed to go against fashion, but he tells you it looks 'cool' every single time. The Doctor Who fandom.

"Supernatural," The Doctor's voice is coated in sadness, broken and hurt, not like the fandom who just broke the doors hinges off with a tool-weapon-thing. "He's going to be alright, he just-"

"Jumped off a freaking building, yeah, I KNOW!" You snarl loudly, voice ringing out against the tones of the monitors. The hand drops away quickly and the time-traveling fandom takes a few steps back. You're suddenly regretting your tone and reach up to him mournfully and sniffling. He holds you in a hug as you sob, repeating your friend's name.

"Why did you do it, Sherlock? Why?"

…

"Nat." Your eyes move up to look at a scrawny fandom at your side. Of course, Homestuck must be with him somewhere. Hetalia shifts on his feet uncomfortably. How long has it been since you moved from your spot watching reruns of your show just because you thought it would help? You don't know.

"Are you-"

"Okay?" You adjust yourself stiffly on the couch to gaze at him sadly, "No, I'm not okay at all. Why do I feel like it's my fault that Sherlock jumped off the building's roof? Who even let him up there?"

The fandom breathes in slowly, then sitting on the armrest of the sofa.

"Supernatural, it is not your fault that…Sherlock did what he did. All fandoms know that updates can be overwhelming and stressing and sometimes make us do stupid things! At least he's not badly injured, or at least he didn't die." He hesitates before continuing, "He's been through a lot, you saw what happened to Doctor Who that one time. "

He's referring to that one time where he blew up your entire bathroom, taking the sink's pipes and began running down the halls, screaming bloody murder while trying to beat you and Sherlock with them. At least you were able to stop him before anything really dangerous happened.

"Yeah…" You break off with a lonesome sigh. Hetalia doesn't seem to want to get too close to you for some reason, edging backwards a little, but hardly noticeable. Honestly, he's kinda cute, if you think about it. Unthinking, you lean forward. Just one little kiss.

"Super-"

"Shut up." You meet his lips for half a second and then he yelps and falls off the side of the couch. When he gets up, his eyes are blazing with rage.

"T-Tua madre cazzo stronzo! Come ti permetti, io schiaffo la merda fuori di voi poi battere il tuo culo! Se hai mai provato a baciarmi di nuovo, lo farò volentieri pugnalare gli occhi con un coltello!"

You freeze as he launches into quick-speaking Italian. You can tell it's not something polite. Or dignified.

"What-"

"You asshole!" He screams loudly and you are thrown back by a fist to the jaw. Ow. He looks so angry right now compared to his helpful, innocent self a minute ago. You hope you never see him like this again.

This has to be one of your most embarrassing moments ever. Also one of your stupidest one's ever, like seriously- kissing that devil's best friend? Did someone drug you or something? You just haven't been thinking straight since Sherlock's suicide attempt.

You hear the door open and you both tense up - Homestuck just came home. As he walks in, you panic with a cry of, "Demon spawn!" And tactfully pull out a whole container of salt. And smoke bombs. With a flash you're gone out the door, hearing the shriek of your nemesis as he rushes to free his eyes from the painful salt. Mission accomplished. Crisis averted.

You swear you hear Hetalia whisper, "You're so fucking dead, bird." Before taking off to your place to hide.


	4. Chapter 4

**WHOA. WHOA THERE. IHAVENOTUPDATED. I NEED TO FIX THAT. Sorry about the delay, life is happening over here. This is my favorite chapter so far guys :3**

**Comments and Review Please, I Love Them So Much.**

Your name is the SUPERNATURAL FANDOM and what is she doing here?

The Gravity Falls fandom is pressed at your side quietly, looking dreary and holding your hands. What is going on, what is GOING on? You can't help but comply with her and kiss her cheek lightly. That's the gentlemanly thing to do, right? Wink, wink… wait what are you doing? She lights up with blush.

Honestly, what just happened? First you were at Doctor Who's, having an emotional breakdown for who knows what reason. Some other fandoms came over because of who knows what. Then the Gravity Falls fandom is there and comforts you while you curl up next to her on the couch. And… oh… you must've had too many drinks or something.

It just became… make-out time or something. Your head is spinning, whirring and blurry, like the gears of a clock trying to move, but one notch being stuck, so the others try to go but can't. You can't seem to think straight. Weakly you push her away.

"What is going on?" You shudder, wings trembling and feather shaking as you try to focus. You can't, you feel as if you've been cursed and can't escape.

Gravity proceeds to comb through your hair with her fingers gently, telling your to quiet down. You sink back in and groan, pressing your palms to your face. You recognize you're are still at Doctor Who's place, and according to the clock, it's 7:12 in the morning. You can tell it must have been like a party last night because the place is littered and not as clean as its usual self. You lean up and check your phone and-

HELLO.

You don't scroll through all the alerts but you do see that you got a lot. 43 text messages from:

-homestuckFandom [**HF**] began pestering supernatualFandom [**SF**] at 10:23 pm-

HS: god I hate you so much

HS: where are you? Probably trashed at EDMs or something?

HS: or run crying to DW like the little piece of crap you are?

HS: god you screw up so many things at once

HS: Hetalia looks like he's gonna blow a fuse

HS: he already broke twwo lamps and a vvase

HS: and he won't tell me what happened, DO YOU R3AL1Z3 HOWW frustrating that I2

HS: diid you do 2omethiing bad

HS: there goes the TV

HS: man he really hates you

HS: and I'm having the pleasure of knowing he hates you now

HS: because I hate you too

HS: a lot

HS: ANSWWER M3 BULG3WW1P3

HS: are you hurt?

HS: ohno

HS: ohnoohnoohnoohno ARE YOU ALIVE

HS: what did you DO?!

HS: JEGUS

SF: I seriously hate you sometimes

HS: ohmygod

HS: did you die?

SF: …

HS: okay stupid question

SF: as if all your questions aren't stupid?

HS: shut up

SF: you know you love me ;)

HS: I will kill you D:

SF: you tried that once and I ended up nearly throwing you out of your own apartment complex. I could have just stayed there you know

HS: No you wouldn't have

SF: yes I would

HS: no

SF: yes

HS: NO

SF: yessssss

HS: there are no words to describe how much I want to choke you right now

SF: then kiss me

HS: what?

SF: that's what happened last time

HS: shut up

SF: ohhhh don't want me mentioning that?

HS: jegus shut UP

SF: omg you're so cute

HS: …I am not

SF: yes you are

HS: no

SF: yes

HS: nononononononononNO

HS: where are you so I can kick your butt

SF: hahaha try to find me

HS: just tell me where you are

SF: I'm already here

HS: DON'T YOU DARE MAK3 REF3RENC3S TO MY COM1C

SF: Oh feisty

SF: I like that

HS: ASDFGHJKL;QWERTYUIOPZXCVBBNM,SDFG4567SDFGHJ2345567 890DFGHJKLKJJsdfgh.y ttttttt8olsdfyubwe9t8oewbtbewn,jsf8y97t79 79 w9fwfhyhhy3737777…osufpie8w

SF: 3

- supernatualFandom [**SF**] ceased pestering homestuckFandom [**HF**] at 10:41 pm-

You chuckle while closing your phone. He's too much sometimes. You see a bleary eyed Doctor make his way to your side and swaying uneasily, ruffles your ragged hair.

"Ey' good mate…hah, feeling any better?"

"Are you okay?" You watch as he totters, nearly falling next to you.

"Absolutely chipper-"He collapses on your lap and both you and Gravity Falls leap about a foot in the air, startled. He doesn't seem to wake up with all the shaking. Gross, he drools a little on your lap and you take the time to take his fez off and throw it at the wall. You need to destroy that thing someday.

"Is he okay?" Gravity whispers, prodding his head a little with a hand, and trying to see if his eyes are okay by peering under his glasses. You wave a hand, at ease, but on the inside panicking like crazy.

"I think he passed out from exhaustion and too much alcohol. Remind me to punch EDM next time I see him?" She gives you an un-amused stare which reminds you that EDM is one of her friends. You stay quiet while you position the Doctor Who fandom on the couch instead of on yourself.

You stand up and awkwardly stumble into the kitchen, finding a dreary looking Sherlock with his face pressed to the table.

"Sleeping beauty is finally awake!" You scoff as you thwack him on the back of the head, but gently. The British fandom lets out a moan and tilts up to study you with dark eyes before pressing his forehead to the cold counter again.

"Now is not the time, Nat." His voice is hoarse and scratchy with exhaustion. You then proceed to sit down next to the half-conscious fandom.

"So what happened? EDM?" You ask, tucking your wings back behind you so they don't hit the walls.

"You tell me. I can't honestly remember much right now, let me sleep."

"On the kitchen counter?" He only gives a small 'yes' as his answer before evening his breathing and blocking you out. Always in a bad mood- jeez. After a small search, it seems that if other fandoms were here, they had already left. That would be unusual for EDM not to be asleep on the floor somewhere, but if he knew he'd be waking up to your partially-drunken and partially-angry self, he left.

You lounge on the counter for a second as well and then sit up and exit the room. You notice a few other stragglers like the Warriors fandom perched up on the window sill, peering outside and MLP snoring on a comfortable-looking chair. Your phone is buzzing with angry replies from Homestuck probably, but you don't care at the time.

…That is until a figure comes behind you and the world goes dark and fallen as a loud crack dully alerts you of a crowbar being brought to the back of your head.


	5. Chapter 5

_(I would apologize but I haven't had internet access in the past month and a half so- yeah. Please review!)_

* * *

Your name is the SUPERNATURAL FANDOM and you are flailing around like a fish out of water. Your immediate reaction is to use your weapons hidden in the many pockets in your coat, but you are so dazed and panicked, you totally forget.

"Let me go, I am not-"

You get smacked across the face. Ow. You struggle and flip around ungraciously to face a creepy looking fandom- OH NO. You shriek and dodge a large dagger as it smacks the ground where you used to be. No. No. No. You look up into the crazed eyes of the CREEPYPASTA Fandom.

OH.

NO.

Your shriek is muffled as you're thrown against the ground. This wasn't going to end well. You've never been unprepared for a battle, so this is making you feel really out of place. You get hit in the back and our knocked down too easily.

"Ready to give up?" A dark voice echoes out in the distance and repeats itself, getting seemingly closer. Oh, wow that is really disturbing okay. You shake your head, trying to wear a victorious grin, kind of like the heroes in movies before defeating the bad guys.

"Not yet."

Of all things you yell out before dying, you have to say-

"HOMESTUCK. Get your ass in here and help me!"

That's all it took. There is a loud crash and the light pours in as the door somewhere on your right is smashed open. You can make out the web-comic's green eyes glowing brightly. His glare is icy and pointed in your direction more than the fandom about to hurt you.

"You feather-devil!" He manages to scream at you before dodging a blow, and leaping onto your attacker and bringing out a huge blue hammer from nowhere. The fight isn't long because Homestuck is thrown across the room with a loud screech of defiance.

At least he's trying to defend you. Your hero. And of all things he calls you- he calls you a feather 'devil'. Wow, you like that. A lot.

There are a lot of crashes and at one point, Homestuck resorts to lighting shaving cream on fire, of all things. He has the weirdest way of fighting, but he usually is getting the job done. Go team.

As you shuffle to knees, the CreepyPasta Fandom throws you a dark stare before disappearing with a blood-lust grin. You'd never have been scared of a fandom before, but if there had to be one, it would be him. That was fast.

A shiver runs down your spine, but Homestuck suddenly grabs you by your shirt-collar and pulls you to your feet. You manage a "Hi-"but then you're thrown backward by a cracking punch. You make a dull thud as you limply lie on the ground, not moving or getting up.

After a minute, Homestuck panics and comes to your side, thinking he killed you.

"Love you too, honey." You snap, rubbing your cheek as he decides to help you up.

"Shut up."

"Make me." He then quiets after that, looks like you got your way. How awkward would it be if he knew how you really felt? You'll never find out.

It's been a day, and you still feel as if a crowbar is looming behind you. You repeatedly flinch as you walk along the hallways, back to your place. Homestuck is crossed-armed, still following silently which is quite surprising. His bright irises shine in the shadows as he walks, making it only worse in your fear of being attacked again.

When you reach your door, you turn and wave your hands in a motion to shoo him away.

"You can go now."

"Yeah I know-"Suddenly the web-comic goes rigid and grips the door side, sliding to the ground and clutching his stomach. Your heart drops and it rings in your ears in terror.

"Homestuck?"

"I can't- Fuck!" He chokes, clawing the ground and moaning in pain. Oh no. There must have been an unexpected update, this is the only time you've really seen it hurt a Fandom this much. You lean down and scoop him up and drag him back, away from your apartment now.

"What-holy shit…ghh, are y-you doing?" He chokes, sputtering well enough though his body having a convulsion. His claws dig into your skin, but you can't focus on that right now. You only focus on helping Homestuck. Man, you're so stupid.

Good thing his hall is somewhat close. You whip out a knife and unscrew the door hinges quickly and nearly fall in while Homestuck lets out a shriek of irritation.

"That was a nice door- Nat!"

"Hetalia, get in here!" The anime fandom peers around the corner and you see the Sherlock Fandom and Doctor Who Fandom behind him. The whole gang, great. Probably having a family meeting because you a a great family….

Of all men…mkay. You need to rethink that later. You're preoccupied at the particular period in time.

"How did you get in-Homestuck! What happened-"Did he not hear the door?

"No time, here take him, I don't want him!"

"Fuck you." The horned-fandom hisses weakly as you pass him to the others. The best friend of the panicking Fandom is trying to calm him and propping him up on the couch while Doctor turns to you and grabs your shoulder.

"You know…you did the right thing."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I'm proud of you Nat."

"I…," Did he just say…wait. No. You hesitate before responding solemnly. "Whatever, it doesn't matter."

Your heart seems to throw itself out of loop. Not many know this, but Doctor Who wasn't just a close friend- he was almost- ALMOST, a father too you. He's ten times older than you anyway. But you've always looked up to him, and even though he isn't the best at respecting your distaste for other fandoms, he's always stayed by your side. He's wise, he's funny and smart and very respected in most parts of the Tumblr Base.

He was one of the first fandoms you've actually cared for and viewed as family. He was important and usually didn't give his approval or as a matter of fact, he didn't give to many compliments.

And RIGHT NOW this isn't going through your head, you don't give a damn- you're acting like a bratty child who did something good and they're not in the mood to be praised for it.

"It does too. He could've-"

"And he still can die." You snap, prying from his grip and glowering with those intense, icy blue and serious eyes you've been told you've had. The Doctor pauses before resting his old stare on you and turning back to view Sherlock helping Hetalia, who is having a panic-attack of his own at the site of is friend. The British, dark-haired Fandom turns his attention to you…

You see his pain for you, but his gratefulness, and if he was over at your side, he would be lecturing you for doing a good thing too.

Why was it so surprising that you 'did something good for a change'?

Hello.

Okay maybe this is kind of different. You've stayed in the neutral, not because you don't want to do good but because you won't do bad either. You're not a bad fandom. And you think some are starting to realize that.

Then you realize what you just said. Homestuck still can die. And wow, the guilt weighing on you is as heavy as a moose. It settles uncomfortably there until a hand shakes you back into reality.

"Nat? Nat!" Who stammers, gripping you in fear, "What…can you hear me?"

"How 'bout you shut up."

"That's Nat alright." Sherlock grins from behind his 'not-boyfriend' and pulls him away from his motherly-antics. You must have had one of you daze out moments. Whoops.

"Are you-"

"I need to go." You whisper and stumble backward, nearly tripping over the thrown door. Both of the BBC Fandoms look completely confused as you rush out, Doctor Who mostly looking hurt. Sorry, but you'll be back soon. You need to talk to someone.

Right now.


End file.
